


After Pancakes

by pensnest



Series: hey baby come on [2]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensnest/pseuds/pensnest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pancakes are eaten, syrup is shared, sex is had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Pancakes

JC was a born tease, Joey thought, as he watched JC cut up his pancakes and bacon and slowly savor each mouthful. Joey, not at all hungry, went through two cups of coffee and a tall glass of orange juice while JC ate his pancakes with terrible precision. Was he chewing each mouthful a hundred times, or what?

Maybe, Joey thought, maybe JC was having second thoughts. Maybe he'd rushed things. Maybe he shouldn't have—maybe he should leave? Or, like, haha, gotcha! and forget about it all? Except, JC wasn't really a tease, not like that.

JC was smearing up the last traces of maple syrup from his plate, and there was a tiny little smirk at the edge of his lips, right where they were sucking the syrup off his finger, right where his tongue was coming out to lick—

Joey stopped worrying. "Any of that left for me?" he said.

"Could be," JC said, swinging around in his chair. "Wanna find out?"

Joey leaned forward, and very carefully licked the maple syrup taste from JC's lips. It got a lot easier, real fast, because JC's grin, the real one, the enormous grin that said he was happy and having way too much fun spread his mouth wide, and Joey took full advantage of that. JC's grin was so wide he almost couldn't kiss back, and the little, joyful sounds that spilled from his mouth made Joey smile too, but he kept kissing JC anyway.

Somehow he had a lapful of JC. Which was good, very good indeed, especially since JC couldn't seem to keep still. Joey slid his arms around JC's waist and tugged him closer, and JC made very gratifying noises and tried to swallow Joey's tongue. 

They progressed from mouth to mouth after a while, and Joey was not even slightly surprised that JC was very—well, verbal wasn't exactly the word, verbal was Kelly telling him exactly what she wanted, JC was more, Mmm, yeah, fuck, that's so, oh, oh. Joey would take it. He let his hands wander, up JC's taut bare arms, under his T-shirt and across his chest. From the noises, JC liked it. Joey liked JC's hands holding his jaw, smoothing over his shoulders, he liked JC's lips kissing and biting at his neck, and he really, really liked JC's hips wriggling against his cock.

A particularly enthusiastic wriggle, and the chair tilted. There was a jerk as both of them reacted to the moment of instability.

"So," Joey said, "you wanna take this to the couch?"

JC considered, screwing his face into an expression of deep thought. "You know, we could make out on the couch for a while. But we could make out on the bed instead. It'd save some time." 

"Efficient! That's sexy," Joey agreed. JC, his face alight with glee, slid off Joey's lap and went to put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door. As he turned, Joey swooped in, slung JC over his shoulder with a bellow of triumph, and rushed into the bedroom, where he dropped JC down on the bed, paused for a moment, and leaped. JC shrieked like a girl and rolled over just in time not to be crushed. But he was giggling, and rolled right back, and threw one leg over Joey's thighs to bring him in close.

"Recapturing lost youth?" JC said.

"It's a good job you're still a skinny thing," Joey said, although that wasn't entirely true, and JC gave him a skeptical look. 

"You used to carry me around all the time, it seemed like."

"You were always the most fun to pick up. Chris was too good at fighting back, Lance was uncomfortable with it and Justin got too damn big, but you were just right."

"Call me Goldilocks," and JC kissed him again. "You know, we are kind of overdressed." 

Now, there was a smile you didn't see very often on JC's face, Joey thought—a smile like he had evil plans. Which apparently he did, 'cause he rolled onto his back, fumbling with his zipper, thrust his jeans down and struggled out of them, his socks, and his tiny black briefs. Joey watched appreciatively. The T-shirt went last, and that twin line of understated muscle stretching from JC's hips upwards, that was a thing of beauty. Joey worried for a moment, because he didn't have a lot of muscle to display, there was way more of him than there was of JC and he wasn't—no. Hell, no. 'C was here, right now, and it was pretty damn clear that Joey's solid body was not in any way a problem. 

JC pounced and hauled Joey's T-shirt over his head, then busied himself with Joey's shoes, pants, and boxers, and pushed him backwards, naked, onto the bed. There was a look in his eyes like he'd just been given a giant sparkle-covered cake and was trying to decide which bit to eat first. Joey actually had some thoughts about that, but as JC was running his hands up Joey's thighs and practically salivating, he just said, "Hey," and when JC raised wide eyes to meet him, "All yours, 'C. Whatever you want."

"Then I wanna… yeah." JC lowered his head and licked a long wet stripe up Joey's cock. "Hmmmm," he said, thoughtfully, and settled between Joey's legs. Joey kinda lost the ability to process for a while, because JC was all kinds of good at this, and if all Joey could do was reach blindly for JC's head and pet his silky hair and make stupid encouraging noises, that was all JC seemed to need from him anyway.

It took every bit of the willpower Joey had to tug JC away from his cock and say, "Stop. Wait."

"You don't want me to—" 

"I want you to fuck me," Joey said. "Uh. If you wanna."

"Seriously? You want me—my cock inside you?"

Okay, that did funny things to Joey's insides. "Yes, please!"

"I—wow. Yeah. Absolutely," JC said, and now he was grinning again, anyone would think he'd just been given first prize for something. 

"I'm guessing that isn't exactly new to you?"

JC grinned and shrugged. "You know how it is, man. The licking your cock thing was new, though."

"Really? Seriously? That was a beginner's blowjob?" 

"I, uh, did try to practise on myself back in the day. Well, I was bendy, and twenty years old and horny all the time, so. But it's better when someone else does it. Balance issues," he explained. Joey failed not to laugh, and JC looked sheepish and smug and totally that same adorable twenty-year-old. "What, you never tried it? I know you were flexible, man."

"Always seemed to be someone else around who'd do it for me. And you know how lazy I am."

JC looked as if he might be about to pursue that, then visibly changed his mind. "You wanna pass the lube?" Joey looked to his left, and tossed the tube from the bedside table down to where JC was kneeling between his legs. JC's finger, cold with gel, was soon pressing inside him. His finger was much bigger than Kelly's, and he found the sweet spot without much difficulty, and soon had Joey squirming and spreading his legs wider. "Yeah, you like that, don't you. Want more?"

"Fuck, 'C, please, it's—fuck!" Joey flailed an arm to the bedside table for the condom packet but JC got there first.

"You wanna do the honors?" 

Joey ripped the thing open and rolled it down JC's cock. Yeah, hadn't forgotten how to do this. "Like riding a bicycle."

JC laughed aloud. "Now you're scaring me. Bicycle?"

"Haven't used one in quite a while," Joey explained. "One of the best things about being married."

"So, have you, um, have you done this a lot?"

"Not with a guy," Joey admitted. "I have with Kelly, we have toys, you know?" JC's eyes were glazing over, and he swallowed, and Joey kept his own grin under wraps this time. "You get to be my very first man." He twisted up and over onto all fours and presented his ass to JC, and there was a groan, and hands spreading his ass cheeks, and hot pressure, and he was so ready for this, so so ready, and JC's cock filled him, slow and determined, and Joey sank onto his forearms and pushed back. 

"Oh, fuck, Joey, Joey," and JC moved a little faster, sliding out and in, each thrust tugging at the tight sensitive ring of Joey's ass and rubbing over his prostate. He moaned into his hands. "Okay?" JC panted.

"More," Joey said, "gimme more. Please, please. So good."

JC moved faster, but Joey could feel how careful he was being, and he could give it up, he could let JC be in control and work this, let JC fuck him slowly, fuck him hard, and all the while tell him how amazing he felt, how perfect.

"Okay, let's change this up," JC said breathlessly, and withdrew, and pushed at Joey's hip until he was sideways on the bed and then lying on his back. "Yeah. Wanna see you," and he slicked himself up again and pushed Joey's legs up, then he was inside, and kissing, thrusting with tongue and cock simultaneously. Joey's legs tightened around JC's waist, and JC's hard belly pressed Joey's cock between them and the friction was just what he needed. And oh, god, JC's hips were miraculous. Joey was so—so—he had to—he slid one hand between them and gripped his cock so he could pump it in time with JC's thrusts, and JC groaned in his ear and the rhythm stuttered and went crazy and JC cried out and Joey came so hard he couldn't see.  


Eventually, JC moved. His chest, like Joey's, was shiny with their mingled sweat, and both their bellies were sticky with Joey's come. He eased carefully away and sank into the mattress on his back. There was fumbling, probably the condom being disposed of.

"Wow," Joey said.

"Yeah."

"JC Chasez."

"Joey Fatone. Fuck."

"Maybe later," said Joey, and grinned at the ceiling. "You wanna come back to Orlando with me?"

"Yeah," said JC. When Joey glanced at him, JC was also grinning at the ceiling, but he must have felt Joey's gaze because he looked sideways, and his eyes completely disappeared with the power of his smile, and he shuffled a few inches closer and kissed Joey's shoulder. Joey extracted his arm from between them and pulled JC closer still, and JC made a warm, comfortable sound, and snuggled. JC had always been a snuggly cat, especially when he was sleepy.

"You know, Kelly would really get off on watching us do that," Joey said.

JC went very still. "That's not gonna work," he said.

"Oh. No, sure. We don't have to—"

"There is no way I'm getting hard again right now," JC went on, "no matter what you tell me. I am done. I am completely fucked out. Do not laugh at me!"

Joey couldn't help it, but he hauled JC across his chest and hugged him hard. "Never change, JC."

"I won't change. But!" JC suddenly freed himself and was off the bed in an instant, "I must shower! Ick!" He bounded into the bathroom, and after a moment Joey heard the hiss of the shower, and a voice raised in song. _We're doin' this tonight…_

He lay there with his hands clasped behind his head, and smiled.


End file.
